Angiogenesis is considered one of the central hallmarks of cancer and is thus a major target for therapy. We have designed dynamic contrast enhanced MRI methods that have become standardized at the Clinical with which to not only assess the efficacy of angiogenesis inhibition but also compare across drugs. In order to do this, and working in collaboration with General Electric and Philips we developed a standardized image analysis tool. If adopted as a national standard this tool would enable results at different institutions to be compared and would be vital for the multi-institutional trials. We are currently working with Cancer Imaging Program, NCI to develop a tool to analyze DCE-MRI that would reside within CaBIG and therefore be available to all investigators in NCI sponsored trials. This is part of an international effort to establish standards for the application of DCE MRI in cancer trials.